New Boy Blues
by angelbethy
Summary: An "Indies First-Time Writer Challenge" Contest Entry. Jasper, terrified of being rejected, hides his true self from his friends and family. When Edward moves to Forks, though, Jasper's secret threatens to break through the wall he'd so carefully built.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Indies First Time Writer Challenge" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: New Boy Blues**

**Pen name: angelbethy**

**Primary Players: Jasper, Edward (AH, OOC)**

**Rating: MA**

**Word Count: 8911**

**Disclaimer: Not 18 or older? Come back when you are. Not comfortable with graphic language or sexual content? Come back when you are. Not into male/male relationships? Come back when you are. Not Stephenie Meyer? S'okay, I'm not, either.**

* * *

The new boy was sitting on the floor and eating M&Ms from a crystal bowl on the coffee table, popping them into his mouth one at a time. He chewed and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with each gulp. I couldn't look away, and that scared the hell out of me.

Since school had begun last week, when I'd seen him for the first time, I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off him. I wasn't full-out stalking him yet. But I was getting close.

"Jazz," Emmett whispered, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow. I jumped.

"What?" I prayed he hadn't noticed me staring at the new boy – _Edward_. But Emmett didn't look disturbed, or skeeved out, or anything like that. In fact, his eyes were lit up as he gestured with his chin toward the basement stairs.

"She's here," he breathed in my ear.

I swiveled my head and saw a pair of bright red high-heeled shoes descending the stairs. I moved my gaze upward as the rest of her came into view, taking in the long legs that flowed from the heels, up into the short black skirt hugging shapely curves, and sweeping into a satiny red shirt that revealed an expanse of glistening ivory skin stretched taut over collarbones. Honey-blond tresses brushed a long neck and graceful shoulders. Wide, sea-blue eyes, a regal nose, and full pink lips completed this picture of feminine divinity.

She did nothing for me.

Emmett jumped off the couch where he'd been sitting next to me and scampered over to the goddess that was Rosalie Hale.

_Smooth, Em. Real smooth._

Part of me was happy for my friend. While Rosalie pretended ice-queen indifference, her eyes were always following him. They were latched onto him now as he greeted her with some lame joke, and even as she rolled them, I could see the sparkle in their azure depths.

Yes, part of me was happy for them. Most of me, though, was… annoyed? Frustrated? _Jealous?_

I turned away from them. I desperately wanted to stare at the new boy – _Edward_ – some more, but I forced myself to glance around the room, instead. Newton's basement rec room was a popular hangout for our social group, and the rest of our junior class aspired to be invited. Seniors and even some college kids were known to make an appearance every so often, as well. It helped that Newton's parents were loaded, having built a chain of sporting-goods stores around Washington. Their basement had a pool table, a huge flatscreen with every game system known to mankind, and – most important – a fully stocked bar that the live-in housekeeper never checked; his parents were never home.

The décor was modern, with no typical cast-off basement furnishings to be found. Instead, the large, sleek sectional sofa on which I slumped was a soft, suedey brown, and the carpet was tan with flecks of burgundy and gold. The walls were burgundy, with creamy white molding along the floor and ceiling to lighten up all the dark color. The bar was long and mahogany and looked expensive, with mirrored shelves lining the wall behind it. The bright recessed lighting in the ceiling could be dimmed, turning the room into Make-Out Central at the turn of a knob.

Okay, trying to distract myself with internal _Better Homes & Garden_s commentary wasn't working.

The usual crowd of thirty or so was here tonight. Among the group by the bar, Jessica Stanley was hanging on Newton, as usual, her tits pushed into his arm. He ignored her, and would continue to do so until he got wasted enough to forget why he should. I gave it two hours until they disappeared into his bedroom upstairs.

Lauren Mallory had slunk over to the new boy and was now sitting next to him, cross-legged on the floor by the coffee table. She reached into the bowl of M&Ms, helping herself to a handful. I felt an irrational surge of anger.

_Those are Edward's._

I forced my eyes away from them. I tried to do the same with my brain, but I wasn't having much luck. I was grateful when Bella detached herself from Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben over at the Xbox and plopped down beside me.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jasper?"

I smiled, reaching over to push her thick chestnut hair behind her ear. I hated when she hid behind it.

"Don't know if they're worth that much, Bells," I said, spitting out a half-hearted chuckle.

She gave me a knowing look.

"Oh, c'mon, Jazz. You've been sitting here brooding for the last hour. Wanna tell me what's up? Besides the usual emo bullshit, that is?" One side of her generous mouth quirked up.

I jabbed my finger into her ribs, and she squealed.

"Emo, huh?" I pouted. "Hello? Pot, kettle? Ring any '_Bells_'?" She half-laughed, half-choked as I continued to tickle her. She managed to grab my wrist with both hands and push my wriggling fingers away. I relented easily.

"Fine," she huffed. "Don't tell me. See if I ever care about _you_ again." She grinned to show me she was teasing.

I sighed.

"Sorry, Bella. I'll try to snap out of it. Okay?"

"Okay." She patted my arm. "You know you can always talk to me, right, Jazz?"

"Yeah," I said, "I know. I promise, as soon as I have something to talk about, you'll be the first to know." She rolled her eyes and made to get up from the couch. I caught her arm.

"Bells?" I began softly. "You know the same goes for you, right? I'm here for you." She let out a hard breath and looked into my eyes for a long moment. Then she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know, Jasper," she whispered. "Thanks." She remained there, her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her. We sat like that, comfortable and content, neither of us inclined to move.

Of their own volition, my eyes drifted to the new boy again. Lauren was still sitting with him, but her legs were now bent underneath her and to the side, canting her body toward his. She was talking to him in a low tone, and he seemed to be listening, his eyes fixed down at his hands, fingers twining and untwining in his lap.

Lauren gave a braying laugh and placed her hand on Edward's elbow. I stiffened. Bella felt it and turned her head up to look at my face. To her credit, she said nothing, but took my hand in hers and began rubbing soothing circles on the back with her thumb.

My glare must have been sharper than I thought, because Lauren sensed it. She darted her pale, fishy eyes to me and then away. Of course, she didn't really understand the look I was giving her. She thought it was because of what had happened between us last year. Hell, I barely remembered that. I'd been drunk as a skunk, and had only Emmett's word that he'd found me passed out in the Newtons' bathroom with my pants around my knees and my dick in Lauren's mouth. Man, was I glad I had no clear memories of that night.

No, the rage that was bubbling under my skin had nothing to do with Lauren's black hole of a mouth, and everything to do with her hands… with where her hands _were_. One rested on Edward's arm, while the other supported her weight on the floor, too close to Edward's knee. My traitor imagination taunted me with visions of those hands moving up Edward's thigh, over his sculpted shoulder, into his tousled, reddish-brown hair…

I didn't realize I was shaking until Bella put her cool palm to my cheek.

Before she could say a word, a low, musical voice addressed us from behind the couch.

"Well, don't you guys look cozy."

Bella jumped.

"Alice!" she cried, whirling around to face the petite girl – no, _woman_ – who stood behind us.

"Hi, Bella, Jasper. It's great to see you." Alice was Emmett's older sister. Well, technically, she was his half-sister, as she was a Brandon and he was a McCarty. Her dad had married his mom when Alice was ten and Emmett was eight. To them, that was a minor detail; they loved each other fiercely, and argued just as fiercely. Alice had just started her first year as an engineering major at U Dub. She was smart, vivacious, and compassionate. She was also beautiful, with stylish raven locks and gray-blue eyes.

Bella's face had turned bright red. She clasped Alice to her in a wild hug over the back of the couch.

"It's _so_ great to see you, Ally," she enthused. Alice pulled back gently and gave her a warm smile as she reached to embrace me. I dropped a light kiss on top of her head, wordlessly ribbing her about the large difference in our heights. She emitted a playful growl and pretend-punched me in the gut.

"You home for Labor Day?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, just got home this morning. Gotta help my mom clean the pool and the yard for the big shindig this weekend, so I can't stay too late tonight. I just wanted to pop in and say hi to everyone."

"How long are you staying?" Bella cut in. "Oh! Do you want to hit the sales with me on Monday? I might ask Angela to come, too, if that's okay…"

I stepped back a bit as Bella started talking a mile a minute. I don't know how Alice managed to keep up with the conversation, but she seemed to understand what Bella was saying. Maybe she also understood what Bella was _not_ saying. It seemed crystal clear to me, but that might only have been because, after last year, Bella and I told each other everything.

_Almost everything._

"I need a drink. You want anything?" I asked them. They shook their heads, and I retreated to the bar, where I poured myself a plastic cup of JD. I avoided the others mingling and carousing there and leaned my back against the far end of the bar, slowly sipping my drink. The alcohol mellowed on my tongue but burned in my throat. I watched Bella across the room, her hands flying as she talked animatedly with Alice.

_What a pair, Bella and me – neither one of us capable of facing our true selves._

Last year, after Bella had been molested by that scumbag James at one of Newton's parties and I'd pulled him off her, she and I had gotten really close. She'd said she felt safe with me. I had worried at first that her feelings for me were turning romantic, but when I'd haltingly brought it up to her, she'd laughed.

"Jazzy, you're definitely not my type." She'd giggled, then sighed. "To be honest, though, I don't really know what my type is."

"But it's not me?"

"No, I don't feel that way about you. You're like my brother. I feel like I can depend on you, you know? Like you'll always be there for me."

I'd let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Me, too, Bells. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Anything?" she'd asked, with a sly glint in her eye.

"Um," I'd begun, but she'd interrupted me.

"Maybe you can tell me why you've never, in all the time we've been friends, ever gone on a date, or even so much as _talked_ about a girl you liked."

I'd gulped, feeling a pit open in my stomach. She'd only let me stew for a second, though.

"Maybe," she'd said in a quiet voice, "it's the same reason why I've never dated or talked about a boy."

I'd let the muscles of my chest and shoulders unclench.

"Yeah, maybe."

She and I had looked at one another then, awareness and empathy flowing back and forth between us. From then on, we'd never spoken openly about our sexuality. It was just a truth we tacitly acknowledged about ourselves and one another, and would never dream of revealing to anyone else.

I'd known for a while that I was gay, ever since I was thirteen and I popped a boner over the scene in _Blade: Trinity_ where a shirtless and deliciously ripped Ryan Reynolds is chained and interrogated by the bad vampires. Leaving the theater that day, my friends couldn't stop talking about Jessica Biel kicking ass, and I'd been mortified when I realized how different my reaction had been. When Emmett had clapped me on the shoulder, grinning and asking if I agreed that she was "fuckhot," I'd nodded vigorously, desperate to fit in and be considered normal.

I never went out of my way to talk about girls with my friends. I couldn't just lie to them outright – that would have felt like a betrayal of our friendship. Neither did I do anything to dispel the illusion that I was just like them, though. Luckily, they never questioned me about it – I didn't know what I would say if they did. I couldn't imagine them accepting me, knowing what I was. They bandied insults like "fag," "fairy," and "homo" all the time, never realizing that, with every epithet, they drove me further into hiding.

My parents did the same thing, albeit in another way. My mama always talked about me finding a nice girl someday, and my daddy was a gruff, no-nonsense "man's man." I couldn't bear to think about disappointing them, or having them reject my true self. So I played the part of the good son. I told Mama that I wanted to focus on my studies, and that I would concentrate on dating when there wasn't so much pressure to keep my grades up for college applications. She bought it, patting my cheek and calling me her "studious little angel." It bothered me to deceive her, but I didn't know what else to do.

I went to take another sip of my JD and was surprised to find the cup empty. Debating with myself for only a moment, I turned toward the bar and refilled my cup. I'd be here for a while yet, enough time to let the alcohol pass through my system. I convinced myself I'd be okay to drive later on. If not, well, I'd crash on Newton's couch. Wouldn't be the first time.

Someone cleared his throat behind me. I turned and nearly spit out my mouthful of whiskey. Edward stood there, one eyebrow raised.

We stared at each other for an infinite moment. His eyes were a dark jade green, flecked with gold and copper, and fringed by thick, black lashes. I felt myself falling into them, and blinked rapidly to pull myself back from the brink.

"Is that JD?" he asked, indicating the bottle on the bar in front of me. His voice was smoke and velvet. I nodded, unable to find my own voice.

"You wanna pour me some?"

"Sure," I breathed, my tone huskier than I'd wanted it to be. I grabbed a clean cup and poured some of the whiskey into it, grateful that my hands didn't shake enough to spill any. I turned back and handed the cup to him. He took it, his fingers brushing mine with a feather-light touch that made my insides tremble.

He took a small sip and made a face.

"God, this stuff'll put hair on your chest, won't it?"

I shrugged, eyeing him while trying not to stare at his mouth.

"You get used to it, I guess," I said.

_Great, Jasper. Way to imply that you're an alcoholic._

"I'll take your word for it," Edward replied, putting the cup back on the bar. "I don't really drink that much, anyway. It just looked like you were enjoying it, and I wanted to see what I was missing."

_Wait, _what_? He'd noticed what I was drinking. He'd been watching me. Holy hell!_

I squelched the thrill that surged through me, sure I was reading too much into his comment.

"You're Jasper, right?" He walked around the bar to the other side.

"Uh, yeah. And y-you're Edward," I said, stumbling over my words. He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge under the bar and twisted the top off. His movements were fluid, hypnotic. I watched, mesmerized, as he put the bottle to his lips and took a long swig.

His head was thrown back, his throat exposed to me. I wanted to put my mouth there, to feel his smooth, delicate skin under my lips they glided up his graceful neck to his strong, square jaw. I felt my eyes narrow and become hooded.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I had to snap out of it, fast, or I'd end up attacking him right in front of everyone. I shuddered at the thought.

"So, you moved here from Chicago?" I asked him, trying to distract myself with normal conversation. I could do this, talk to this gorgeous boy without giving myself away. If only I could stop thinking of him as _gorgeous_.

"Yep," he said. "My dad is a surgeon, and he went from a private practice there to a hospital-based practice out here. He wanted to be able to spend more time with my mom and me, and the hours here are a lot better. My mom's an architect, but she decided to take some time off from work a couple of years ago, and she hasn't made plans to go back yet. I think she likes being a stay-at-home mom more than she'll admit."

"That's cool," I replied. "I guess you guys are pretty close, then."

"Mm-hmm," he said. "They're great. I can tell them anything."

"I wonder what that's like," I muttered under my breath. I hoped he hadn't heard me.

If he had, he gave no sign. He took another sip of his water. I kept my eyes on the bar top.

"What about your family, Jasper? Got any brothers or sisters?"

"Uh, no. It's just my mama and my daddy and me." I winced, hearing myself refer to my parents in such a childish way. I hurried on. "He's a retired military man, and she's always been a housewife, as far as I know."

"Wow, military, huh? What branch?"

"Marines. He's a tough sumbitch." I snorted.

"I'll bet," said Edward, his lips curving into a slightly lopsided grin.

_God, that's sexy_.

I took another gulp of my drink. I could feel the alcohol starting to affect me.

_Maybe I'd better slow down – don't wanna do anything stupid._

"Have you lived in Forks all your life?" Edward asked.

"No, actually. We moved from Texas when I was nine. I'm a good ole southern boy." I chuckled.

Edward laughed with me.

"Your parents still have the accent, then?"

"Yessir," I replied, briefly trotting out my Texas drawl. "All the Forks kids used to make fun of the way I talked in junior high, so I lost mine pretty quick. It still comes out sometimes, though."

Edward smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I'd like to hear that," he said.

I melted. Then I stuffed that reaction down as far as I could. Which was not very far.

I startled as someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jazz," said Bella, "I'm gonna take off." Her cheeks flushed. "Uh, Alice invited-me-out-for-coffee-so-we're-gonna-go. Okay, see you later." She turned to go, but I caught her arm and smiled into her widened eyes.

"Have fun, Bells," I said with a wink. She flushed even darker, but winked at me in return before moving to join Alice by the stairs. Both of them waved to me before heading up together.

My heart swelled for Bella. It was about time she reached out and grabbed some happiness for herself.

_You could do the same thing, dumbass._

I coughed and turned back to Edward, who was looking at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing. Never mind." He drank the last of his water and tossed the empty bottle into the nearby trashcan. Then he took a deep breath.

"It's just – well, it's nice to see people happy, is all," he said.

I eyed him warily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he sighed, "it's obvious that Bella was really stoked about being with Alice. They must be good friends. I'm sure they miss each other while Alice is at school."

"Sure." I shrugged. "I mean, even though Alice is two years older, we've all been hanging out for, like, forever. Bella and Alice are like my sisters. Emmett's a brother to me. A loud, annoying, obnoxious brother, but a brother all the same."

Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that." His shoulders shook with mirth.

"So," I said, when his laughter had subsided, "you've been hanging out with Emmett? You seem to know a lot about him." I cringed internally at the jealous tinge to my words.

"Yeah, he's a good guy, underneath the dumb jock exterior." Edward pulled out that dazzling crooked smile again.

_Unh_.

"I moved in just down the street from him and Alice," he continued. "Met him my first day here, when he showed up in my yard, tossed a Nerf football at my head, and said, 'You the new loser in town?'"

I returned his grin.

"Yeah, that sounds like Emmett, alright."

"He's the only real friend I've made so far. I mean, the other guys are nice enough, but Emmett's the only one who's made any effort to get to know me."

I immediately felt sorry that I hadn't introduced myself to him last week when school had started. He sounded lonely. Just because I had been secretly crushing on him something awful was no excuse.

"Well, the ladies seem to like you just fine," I said, wanting to make him smile again. "Lauren Mallory sure looked like she wanted to get to know you." I smirked, but I could tell it didn't reach my eyes.

Edward sighed.

"She's not… she's just an acquaintance. We're in history together." He sounded unhappy about having to share a class with her. I couldn't blame him.

We stood in silence for a moment. I shifted my weight between my feet, trying to think of something non-lame to say, while also trying not to get trapped in his hypnotic eyes.

_Yeah, I got nothin'._

"You and Bella are pretty close, huh?" Edward finally said. I nodded, and he went on. "When I first came to school, I could've sworn you were together… you know, like, a couple."

I nodded again, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"A lot of people think that. But we're just really good friends."

"Yeah, I know that now. Emmett kind of explained the deal with you two, about that guy who tried to take advantage of her, and how you punched him out and all. That was a good thing you did." He kept his eyes on his fingers, drumming them absent-mindedly on the bar.

"Um, thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, so…" Edward's voice faded, and he cleared his throat. "So, when Emmett told me about you, I said you seemed like a really cool person, and someone I'd like to know. H-he told me I should come talk to you." His face turned pink, and his jewel-toned eyes flashed up to mine before he looked down again.

_Huh, wha…?_

I glanced over toward the couch, where Emmett sat with Rosalie tucked under his arm. He was looking right at me, and when I met his gaze, he smiled and winked at me.

_Okay, am I in the Twilight Zone? What the _fuck _is going on here?_

Emmett had told Edward to talk to me? Edward wanted to get to know me? I felt like my subconscious had been busy putting a puzzle together, and even though my conscious mind was becoming aware of it, I was still missing a crucial piece or two.

I turned back to Edward, who kept his chin down but was looking up at me through his long lashes.

_Oh, god, I'm in trouble._ My dick actually twitched in my pants – one shy glance from this boy, and I was sporting wood.

My head was spinning. I must have had more to drink than I'd realized. Edward leaned forward over the bar and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt the heat of it through my shirt.

"Hey, Jasper, you wanna get out of here? Maybe go somewhere and talk?"

My mouth was dry, my tongue like cotton. I couldn't swallow. I couldn't speak.

I nodded.

The smile that lit up Edward's face was beautiful to behold. I couldn't help but grin back through my dizziness.

We made our way toward the stairs. I didn't bother saying goodnight to anyone, but I did catch Emmett's eye and nod to him. He winked at me again, and then whispered something in Rosalie's ear. She turned to look at me, the corners of her mouth lifting up out of their usual icy pout. I dared to give her a little wave, which she acknowledged with a raised eyebrow.

I followed Edward up the stairs, my eyes glued to the back of his snug jeans.

_Hell, it didn't hurt to look, did it?_

We walked through the foyer to the front entrance, where I held the door open for him.

_My mama done raised a gentleman._

He smiled shyly at me as he went through onto the porch. I followed him out into the unusually warm but still damp night air, and he waited for me so that we took the stairs down to the walkway together. We fell naturally into step with one another, each of us being an inch or so over six feet with long legs and matching strides.

"Did you drive here?" he asked. When I nodded, he said, "I'm not sure you're okay to drive. I mean, not that you're drunk or anything, just that you had a lot of that whiskey and I don't want…" My chuckle stopped his nervous rambling.

"It's alright, Edward. You're right. I probably shouldn't get behind the wheel." I pulled my keys from my pocket and held them out to him. "You wanna be DD for me?"

He took the keys from me, and I shivered when our fingers made contact. I was suddenly unsure of myself, embarrassed by my forwardness. I dropped my head to look at the pavement, my hair flopping down over my eyes.

"You know," he said, "we could just walk to my house. It's only a few blocks from here. My folks are back in Chicago, tying up some loose ends from our move."

I peered up at him through my hair. His expression was so hopeful. I didn't want to disappoint him, even though I couldn't be sure what he might want from me, or why.

_I think I'm feeling hopeful, too._

"Okay," I whispered. That megawatt grin lit up his face again, and he started walking. I fell into step beside him.

We didn't speak for five blocks. I kept giving him sidelong glances. A couple of times, I caught him glancing at me, too. Our arms brushed every so often as we walked. I shivered each time, feeling invisible sparks sizzle on my skin.

Eventually, Edward pointed to a large home a few houses in on the opposite side of the next cross-street.

"That's my place. At least, I think it is. I _am_ new around here," he joked. I smiled.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there and your key fits in the door."

He laughed.

"If not, we can always break in. I'm sure the owner won't mind two slightly buzzed teenagers crashing on their living room floor."

"Well," I said, "at least _one_ slightly buzzed teenager, and one remarkably sober and responsible one. Except for the whole breaking-and-entering thing."

He laughed again, playfully closing the distance between us and bumping me with his shoulder. _Sizzle._ I caught a whiff from him of something incredibly delicious – like honey and the ocean combined; sweet with a salty tang, and somehow completely masculine. Feeling bold, I bumped him back. I surreptitiously inhaled, smelling his scent again.

We walked up to his alleged front door and mock-cheered when his key turned easily in the lock.

I was amazed at how comfortable I was with him now. After staring at him covertly in school for more than a week, trying to summon the courage to speak to him, I could hardly believe I was actually here with him, face to face.

He was incredible. Smart, funny, modest. Not to mention stunningly beautiful, with his sexy hair, chiseled features, and toned body. And those _eyes_. God, I could stare at him all day. And all night.

I shook myself out of my lust-filled daze, realizing that he'd asked me a question.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I – uh – just asked if you wanted to crash here tonight. I have some clothes you can sleep in, and I think my mom has an extra toothbrush somewhere. I've got a pull-out couch in my room. I'll take that, and you can take the bed."

"No," I said immediately. His face fell. "I mean, yes, I'd like to crash here, 'cause I'm too buzzed to face my parents. But you sleep in your bed. I'll take the couch."

His expression lightened.

"Well, we can argue about that later," he said with a small smile. "C'mon, my room's upstairs. Let's get changed so we can be more comfortable."

"Just a sec. Let me call home and tell my parents I'm staying over." I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial. Mama answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy.

"Mama, it's me. I just wanted you to know I'm staying at a friend's house tonight, so don't wait up for me."

"Okay, sugar. Whose house is it?"

"Uh, it's that new boy at school. Edward Cullen?"

"Oh, yes, the doctor's son. Alright, angel. Don't stay up too late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night, Mama." I ended the call and turned back to Edward, who looked amused again. He didn't speak, but beckoned me to follow him.

He led me through a large, stylish, but still unfinished great room. Boxes lined one wall, waiting to be emptied. Once upstairs, he pointed out two guest rooms, each with its own bathroom, and gestured toward his parents' room at the end of the hall. He stopped at a fourth door and pushed it open.

"This is my room," he explained, flipping on the light and waving me inside.

The room was spacious, containing a double bed and a navy blue sofa. A cherry wood desk and matching chest of drawers sat along one wall. Sleek shelves housed a state-of-the-art sound system and a large collection of CDs. A Macbook Pro sat on the desk, and a flatscreen TV was mounted above it, facing the bed. Two doors on another wall led to a bathroom and a walk-in closet, respectively. The colors of the walls and carpeting were soft, muted blues and grays.

I whistled in appreciation.

"Nice digs you got here, man."

Edward blushed. It made me want to hug him, he was so adorable.

"Glad you like it," he said. "Let me find you something to wear." He rummaged in his bureau for a moment, producing a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of navy flannel pajama pants. "Will these work?"

"Yeah, that's great." I told him, taking the clothes from him. "Thanks."

"No sweat. You wanna use the bathroom first? I'll go find you a toothbrush."

I nodded and went into the bathroom. I stripped out of my jeans and shirt, and pulled on the flannel pants over my boxers. I was about to put on Edward's shirt when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror over the sink. I just stared at myself for a long moment. My eyes were kind of red, and my hair was all over the place. But my cheeks were flushed, and I looked… _happy_.

_What the fuck am I doing here? Maybe this is a dream. Yeah, it's all a dream, and soon I'll wake up and go to school and secretly stalk Edward all day. Hell, if this _is_ a dream, I'd rather stay asleep!_

My musing was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. I opened it, and Edward handed me a pink toothbrush.

"Sorry, it's the only new one we had in the house," he said, a sheepish look on his adorable face.

"S'okay," I said, grinning. "I'm a real man. I can use a pink toothbrush."

Edward blinked, his face reddening.

"Uh, w-well," he stammered, "I'll let you finish getting ready." He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_What was that about?_

I brushed my teeth and emptied my bladder. After washing my hands and splashing my face with cold water, I put on the shirt and went back into Edward's room. He was standing by the bed, his back to me.

"Your turn," I said, and he jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay," he said. "I just didn't hear the door open. I'll only be a minute." He disappeared into the bathroom.

I stood still for a bit, just taking in my surroundings. There was that delicious Edward-scent permeating the room – honey and the ocean. I inhaled, enjoying the clean smell. I was still breathing it in when Edward emerged from the bathroom. He was dressed like I was, except his shirt was green. The color brought out his eyes, making them appear to glow.

"Hey, should I put on some music? Or did you just want to go to sleep?"

I shook my head.

"No, not sleepy yet. Music would be good." I sat down on one side of the sofa, stretching my legs out on the floor in front of me. Meanwhile, Edward crossed to the sound system and turned it on. A soulful female voice floated into the room.

"Eva Cassidy," I said, "good choice."

"You know her?"

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet. "Her stuff really calms me down when I'm stressed out and all."

"Yeah," Edward said softly. "Me, too. Her death was so sad."

I nodded, glancing up at him. He was watching me. I squirmed a little, and he dropped his eyes. I looked back at my feet, unsure of what to say.

I felt the sofa dip as he sat on it, on the other side. In my peripheral vision, I saw him pull his feet up and sit cross-legged, facing me. He pulled in a breath and let it out in a huff.

"Okay," he said, "so, I want to say something to you, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So please tell me if I do."

I turned my head toward him, meeting his eyes. His face flamed, but his expression seemed determined. I swallowed and nodded for him to go on.

"I saw you on the first day of school, during morning assembly, and I really wanted to go up and talk to you, but I was too shy."

I opened my mouth, not sure what would come out, but he stopped me.

"Wait, just… let me get this out, okay?"

I bobbed my head once more, wordlessly conceding.

"I was pissed at myself for chickening out. I saw Emmett at lunch, and he could tell something was bothering me. He asked me what had crawled up my ass, and told me I just needed to get laid."

A small chuckle escaped me at that. Good old Emmett.

"I told him he was probably right, and that someone had, in fact, caught my eye," Edward went on. A bubble of tension was forming in my stomach.

"He asked me what her name was." Edward leaned forward, and I gulped. He continued in a soft but intense voice.

"I said, 'I don't know _his_ name, but he's tall, blond, and beautiful.'"

I stopped breathing. The tension bubble in my belly threatened to burst.

_He thinks I'm beautiful! Holy fuck! Wait, he told Emmett…_

"Emmett was kind of surprised at first that I was gay, but he got over it fast and told me to point out my mystery guy to him, saying he'd give me the lowdown. When he found out it was you, he laughed and said, 'Perfect!'"

My tension bubble exploded.

"He said what?!" I was pretty sure only dogs could hear that last word out of my mouth.

Edward glanced at me in uncertainty.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

_Hells, yeah!_

_I think?_

_Umm…_

"No," I mumbled. "I'm just really surprised, is all. I mean, Emmett never…"

"Yeah, he said you weren't exactly open about your orientation. Then he said that you were his boy and he had your back. He really wants you to be happy."

I mulled that over. I guess I hadn't been as opaque as I'd thought. Also, I apparently had misjudged Emmett terribly. I felt guilty that I hadn't trusted him. Shit, I'd known him half my life, and he'd always been there for me… in his own Emmett-ish way.

_Wait. _My sluggish brain finally caught up to the situation. _Edward just told me he's gay. He called me beautiful. Does that mean…?_

Edward had sat watching the play of emotions on my face as my brain assimilated everything that I'd just had thrown at me. Now I offered him a tentative smile, and he returned one just as shy.

"So," I whispered. "Now what?"

Edward bit his lip.

"Umm," he said, leaning closer to me. "I'd really like to kiss you. Would that be okay?"

My breath caught. I was drowning in his eyes as they drew nearer to me.

"Jazz?" he prompted, when I didn't answer.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" he breathed.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't ever need to ask me that again." With that, I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his.

His touch was electric, the current surging through my whole body. His hands came up to my face as mine wrapped around his sculpted biceps. He returned my kiss with gentle fervor, parting his lips and taking my lower lip in-between his soft, full ones. I couldn't help the moan that rose up in my chest. Our lips came apart and then together again, repeatedly. After a minute, Edward pulled his mouth away from mine, only to pepper my jaw and chin with baby kisses. It was the hottest thing I'd ever experienced.

That thought pulled me up short. _Of course_ it was the hottest thing I'd ever experienced. I'd experienced almost nothing. My only other kiss was with Sluttica Stanley in ninth grade, and it had been unsatisfying, to say the least. The only person to perform any sexual act with me – besides myself, that is – was Lauren Mallory, and I thanked God every day that I'd been too wasted to remember it.

I was suddenly a bundle of nerves. I didn't know what to do, and I was terrified that Edward would be disappointed with my lack of experience and not want to be with me ever again.

I put my hands on his chest and carefully pushed him away. He looked at me, confused, and then lowered his hands. He dropped his gaze down and away from me, seeming defeated.

"No, Edward, I–" I blew out a frustrated breath. "It's not you, believe me. I do want this. You're amazing, and gorgeous, and I just – I have no idea what I'm doing, and I'm scared."

His expression softened.

"Jazz, I promise, we'll go at your pace. Believe me, I'm not all that experienced either. We can do this together. The last thing I want to do is scare you. I just – I really like you. A lot. I just want to be with you, get to know you. Okay?"

I sighed, grateful that he understood.

"That would be great, Edward. I – I really like you, too. A lot. And I'd love to spend time with you."

He took my hand and squeezed it lightly in acknowledgement. A mischievous spark appeared in his jade eyes.

"So you think I'm gorgeous, huh?" he said, smirking at me.

"Well, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, have you seen yourself? Your hair, your eyes, your… everything. God." I knew my cheeks were red once again, but I looked him in the eye, anyway. "You are seriously hot."

He snickered.

"What?" I retorted. "You said you thought I was beautiful!"

His grin widened.

"Well, you are," he stated. "Those sexy, dark blond curls, that angelic face, that _body_." I flushed at his assessment of me. "When I saw you in the bathroom with your shirt off, I nearly – well, let's just say it turned me on."

"Really?" I sounded like a girl, but I couldn't help it. It was dizzying to hear him talk about me like this.

"And your eyes, Jazz," he sighed. "I've never seen eyes that color before. They're _gold_. They match your hair almost exactly. It's incredible." He took my face between his hands. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I swooned. That's the only word for it. I felt like an idiot, but a _happy_ idiot.

"Jazz," he said, leaning toward me again. "Did you mean it before, when you said I never had to ask to kiss you?"

_Oh, yeah._

"Yes– " Before I could get the word completely out of my mouth, Edward was on me, his lips pressing urgently to mine. This kiss was rougher than the last, needier, more demanding. Edward's hands ran down my neck to my shoulders, and he pulled me tightly into his muscled chest. I was breathless. The only word running through my dazzled brain was "_More_…"

My hands slid up and down his back over his t-shirt. I wanted desperately to touch him, skin on skin, and I tried to work up the courage to slip my hands under his shirt. I dipped my fingers down to the hem, playing with it for a moment, giving him a chance to stop me. When he didn't, I pushed my fingers up underneath the thin cotton, placing them like feathers on his lower back and caressing him. He was smooth and warm under my hands, and I felt the vibration in his chest as he groaned into my mouth.

Emboldened, I moved my hands higher on his back, slowly pushing his shirt up as I went. I was startled when he broke our kiss to pull the tee off entirely, immediately bringing his mouth back to mine. I pushed him back.

"Wait, wait," I panted. "I want to see you." He sat back a little, breathing as hard as I was, granting me access to him as his gaze raked over me.

My eyes drank him in. The planes of his chest, the dips of well-formed muscle in his abdomen, his lean, strong shoulders and arms left me in awe and wonder at his beauty. I reached out a tentative hand to stroke his skin, and his eyes rolled back at my touch, a keening sound coming from his throat.

"Edward, so beautiful…"

"Jazz, let me see you. I need to see you, too."

At his words, I pulled my shirt off and flung it to the floor. In that moment, I needed his hands on me more than I needed air. He seemed to need to touch me, too, for I immediately felt his fingers tracing my pectoral muscles, circling my nipples and making them pucker. I groaned at the sensation.

Edward stood and brought me up with him. He made a slow circuit around me, exploring every inch of my exposed skin with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. When I felt him lick the nape of my neck, my cock jumped. He dragged his tongue from my shoulder around to my nipple, taking it in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. My head fell back. I felt his teeth close over the nipple then, and I let out a growl.

He paused, looking up at me with hooded eyes.

"God, do that again," he rasped. He bit down on my nipple once more, and a second growl erupted from deep in my chest. His eyes fluttered at the sound.

"You are the sexiest thing _ever_," he growled back at me. My cock jumped again, and his eyes flicked to the movement in my flannel-covered groin.

Slowly, tortuously, his hand crept down the front of my body until it came to rest on the waistband of my pants. I watched in fascination, my fear all but gone. I was throbbing and as hard as steel.

"Jazz," he said softly. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Oh, god, yes…" I whimpered. I literally ached for his touch.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his fingers playing with the elastic. His tone was teasing, and I knew he was enjoying my reaction. I groaned.

"Please, Edward. Please touch me." Part of me was berating myself for begging so pathetically. The rest of me was completely aroused by it, especially when Edward responded with a groan of his own.

He finally moved his hand, grazing my length through the fabric of the pajamas. It was almost more than I could take. I grunted, willing myself to hold off.

He continued stroking me with near-weightless, gossamer touches. Then, without warning, he squeezed me hard.

"Ungh!" I gave one involuntary thrust of my hips and came violently inside my boxers.

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Edward murmured, stroking my hair and my back as I hung my head, mortified. "Really, it's okay. I'm so worked up right now, as soon as you touch me, I'll probably shoot my load, too."

I giggled like a little girl at that, adding to my already considerable embarrassment.

"Wanna test that theory?" I asked, peeking up at him. He grinned.

"Fuck, yeah."

I reached out to him, bypassing the over-the-pants phase and pushing my hand into his boxers. He inhaled sharply, his hands on my head and back stilling. I smiled, loving the way he reacted to my touch.

I traced one finger around his swollen head, feeling a bead of stickiness spread over his velvet skin with my caress. I'd just started to move down his shaft when he grabbed my wrist.

"I want you," he ground out, his voice pure gravel. "I want you naked."

Before I could reply, he pulled my hand out of his pants.

"Stay," he growled.

_Yessir!_

He turned and strode into the bathroom. I heard water running, and he returned a moment later with a damp washcloth.

He knelt down in front of me. Just seeing him in that position was enough to make me hard again. He looked up for a second, searching my face. I don't know what he saw, but he carefully slid my pants and boxers down off my hips and to the floor, helping me step out of them. I watched him, in a trance. He reverently cleaned me off with the washcloth, and then sat back on his heels to stare at me, at my growing length. He wet his lips.

"God, Jazz. You're perfect."

"Now you," I whispered. He rose and slipped his clothing down to the floor, stepping out of it with superhuman grace.

All I could do was stare. His cock was long, thick, and standing up proudly. His head was purple with need, his shaft pulsing visibly. I wanted to taste him, but I didn't think I had the nerve.

_Maybe next time. If there _is_ a next time. Oh, _please_, let there be a next time._

We stood there for a little while, taking in and being taken in. Finally, Edward's eyes, blazing with desire, met mine.

He grabbed me and backed me into the bed. I scooted onto it on my back, and he fell on top of me, supporting his weight with his arms on either side of me. His lips attacked my throat, and his tongue and teeth soon followed. His knees pushed my legs wide apart. I felt my hands moving, exploring his spine, his hips, his ass, pulling him into me. Sounds rose out of me, incoherent noises more animal than human. He sucked hard on my collarbone, and I whimpered. That spurred him on, and he sucked even harder, sinking his teeth in, marking me as his. The fleeting pain merged exquisitely with the pleasure.

His hips began thrusting in earnest against mine, our throbbing cocks creating tectonic friction. He pinned me beneath him, letting his weight rest on me. Harder and impossibly harder he ground into me, and my helpless body responded in kind, my hips rolling up to meet his thrusts. The feeling of our erections rocking and straining against one another left me desperate to find release, and just as desperate never to let it end. I felt myself building toward a towering climax so high that I was almost afraid to go over the edge. Regardless, I was flung into space when Edward cried out to me.

"Jazz, come! Come with me, _now_!"

"Edwaaaard!" My voice was hoarse, but it still filled the room as we both came, spurt after spurt streaming over our bellies. I clung to him, shaking, my orgasm so intense it was nearly painful.

Gradually, the intensity subsided, and I panted into his neck, spent and utterly satiated. I felt his rapid breaths on my shoulder and his comforting weight as his chest moved in and out against mine. I didn't ever want to move, but Edward soon rolled off me. He smiled when I whimpered in protest. His hand stroked my cheek.

"I just want to clean us up so we can get into bed."

He grabbed the washcloth from the floor, where it had been tossed earlier, and took it into the bathroom to rinse and rewet it. When he came back, he'd already wiped himself off, and he cleaned me again with the same tenderness he'd shown the first time. He gathered all our clothes and threw them, along with the washcloth, into a hamper in his closet. After shutting off the sound system, he came back over to me.

My body was sated, lethargic after coming so hard twice in a row. I whined when Edward pulled me up to stand so he could turn down the bed, and I fell bonelessly back into the cool sheets when he was done. He came around to the other side of the bed and snuggled up against me, chest to chest, pulling the top sheet and blanket over us. Our legs intertwined, and our arms came up to wrap around one another. His breath blew softly into my face, smelling of honey and the sea, with a hint of minty toothpaste. I closed my eyes in bliss.

"Jasper?" he said into the quiet room.

"Hmm?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Hmm." I smiled despite my exhaustion.

"Did you like that, baby?

"Yeah. Amazing."

"For me, too." He chuckled at my sluggishness. "What was your favorite part?"

"Coming."

He laughed louder.

"Besides that."

I thought for a moment, fighting my desire to sleep, knowing that he needed to reaffirm our connection. To be honest, I needed that, too.

"Like it when you call me baby," I said, nuzzling his neck. "Love it when you say my name. Love how you take care of me, and how you _look_ at me."

"I always want to take care of you, Jazz," he murmured. "And I can't help but look at you. You're beautiful."

"Said that already," I teased.

"Well, it's true. You _are_ beautiful."

"You, too, Edward. Fucking stunning. Can't believe I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, baby," he breathed, bringing his hand up to my cheek and caressing it with his thumb. "Go to sleep, now, my Jasper. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay." I snuggled closer into his warm, strong body, letting sleep take me down.

In the back of my mind, I knew there were a lot of things we needed to talk about, and a lot of things I needed to do. I needed to have a long chat with Emmett, first and foremost. I owed him that. I couldn't wait to tell Bella about all this, too, knowing how well she would understand what I was feeling.

Edward and I needed to discuss some important questions, as well. How would we handle things at school? Would we be open, or would we keep our relationship a secret? I was pretty sure, from what he'd said earlier, that he would tell his parents about us. Could I find the courage to tell mine?

All of that could wait, though. For now, as I spiraled down into sleep, all I needed was to feel Edward wrapped around me, breathing deeply and evenly, as we held each other through the night.


	2. Chapter 2: AN: VOTE

**A/N:** Hi, all. I wanted to let you know (if you weren't already aware) that voting in the Indies First Time Writer Challenge contest is now open. Please go to http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1932870/Indie_Twific_Awards# and click "Vote Now" at the top to vote for your favorite entry.

I am thrilled and humbled by the response "New Boy Blues" has received. I plan on expanding the story once the contest is done, so stay tuned. It will be published as a separate story but, for those who put the one-shot on alert, I'll post another annoying A/N here to let you know when it's up. :-)

A multitude of thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read. You validate and inspire me.

With love,

Bethy


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHOR ANNOUCEMENT

**This is an Author's Announcement:**

New Boy Blues: Expanded Version has been posted as a new story. Please visit my profile for the link. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to develop this story.

Please do not post reviews to this announcement.


End file.
